


Stars and Stripes

by intertwinedpinkies



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwinedpinkies/pseuds/intertwinedpinkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor goes a little over the top for the 4th of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the 4th of July and am finally posting it here, so that's why it might seem a little late for a 4th of July fic

            Jude was woken up by someone shaking him. At first it was sweet and gentle, but after the person realized that Jude wasn’t budging, the shaking became a lot stronger. At first when Jude opened his eyes all he saw was a flash of red, white and blue. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and realized that the red, white, and blue was none other than Connor. “Connor?” Jude question, his voice filled with sleep.

            “Yeah, your moms let me in! And you have to get up, the parade starts in like half an hour!” Connor was always excited to spend the day with Jude, but today was one of his favorite holidays and it was going to be amazing!

            Jude gave his boyfriend a confused look at first. “What parade was he talking about?” he thought.  Then it dawned on Jude what day it was and that he promised Connor they would go to the 4th of July parade together a few days ago. It took all of his willpower to get himself to leave the comfort of his bed. “Okay, okay I’m up! I’ll be ready in like 15 minutes, meet me downstairs.” Jude said as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for his day.

            15 minutes later and Jude was headed downstairs wearing a shirt Lena had bought for him for this very day. It was a simple dark blue t-shirt with an American flag on it. He figured that it was enough to be patriotic that day, that is until he actually got a good look at Connor. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t notice what he was wearing when he was waking Jude up. Sitting at the kitchen counter was Connor in a short sleeve red, white, and blue plaid, red shorts, stars and stripes socks, red shoes, and an American flag bandana.

            When he greeted everyone a good morning and Connor turned around he saw that his face had been painted like the American flag. He had to have done that while Jude was getting ready because he did not remember that when he woke up. Jude stood there with his mouth speechless at everything had boyfriend was doing to celebrate America. Connor gave Jude a smirk and asked, “Is that all you’re wearing? Do you want some face paint?”

            Jude shook his head and replied, “No thanks!”

            “Come on just a little!” Connor said as he started to raise the little brush towards Jude’s face. Jude quickly swatted Connor’s hand away before he reached his face. Connor giggled before saying, “Fine, are you ready to head out then?”

            “Yea I think so.” Jude took hold of Connor’s hand and headed for the front door. “Bye everyone!” He said as an afterthought.

            “Bye boys! Be safe, call us if you need anything.” Lena told them when they exited the Adams-Foster house.

            While walking down the steps of the porch Jude turned towards Connor, “So you’re very umm.. patriotic today.”

            Connor look down towards the ground embarrassed that he was so over-dressed. “Well yeah I thought it would be fun to go all out today. I can go change before the parade if you want.”

            “Connor, no you dork! The face paint might be a little too much though,” Jude joked, but Connor didn’t get it and turned back towards the house to go wash it off. Jude pulled his hand back towards him, “I’m just kidding, I think it’s cute! It’s like I have my own personal Captain America.”

            Connor’s face lit up when he heard Jude’s words. But then the dirty blond face became void of emotion and he saluted his boyfriend. The two immediately burst out laughing. When they had finally stopped Jude looked at his watch and told Connor, “The parade is going to start soon we should probably get going.” And with that the two boys started off towards the parade, hand in hand ready for awesome day!


End file.
